Pezberry Toy Verse
by JR-Boone
Summary: An adorably kinky Pezberry verse Foxchaos and I randomly came up with. M because it's us. Contains D/s, toying, orgasm control/denial, Rachel G!P.


So yo this is a random one-shot we just wrote for a verse we came up with while we were writing it to get added to our dozens of other verses.

Warning: D/s relationship, Rachel G!P, Orgasm Control, Kinky kinky "toy" play. You have to read it to understand the parenthesis there.

It took nearly 2 months of Santana's absolute A Game moves to finally convince Rachel Berry to give her a chance and go on a date with her. If you asked her, Santana would never be able to explain exactly why she was so damned and determined to make it happen. Honestly, there had been other girls the Cheerio was interested in, and a few of them had turned her down too, and those few times Santana had taken the rejections with a mixture of grace and petulance.

But Rachel was different…for some reason…even she didn't really understand. It was like once Santana developed a crush on the petite Diva, there was absolutely no way it was going to go away, and she did try.

But long story short, after two months of "wooing" the girl Rachel had said yes to a date. And then one date had turned into a second, which turned into a third, which turned into Rachel saying yes when Santana had asked her to be her girlfriend.

The last 8 months had been great, phenomenal even. Eight months of days spent laughing together and nights spent with Rachel's head on Santana's shoulder as they watched movies and t.v. in the Berry's basement. After three months Santana realized she was in love with the Glee star and said as much, and was thrilled when the sentiment was returned.

Everything was fairytale perfect with the slight exception of the physical aspects of being in a relationship. That was stalled so badly Santana had honestly wondered more than a few times if they would ever be "together". She was understanding of course. She loved Rachel, and while it would definitely suck, she was willing to wait as long as it took for the other girl to be comfortable with sex.

But the problem was, they hadn't even gotten anywhere near sex at all. At this point in their relationship Santana had just managed to get the girl comfortable with kissing sitting down, so sex was the furthest thing in her mind.

She had gone through a number of reasonings in her head behind Rachel's utter reluctance to do anything physical, everything from Rachel not finding her attractive (which she knew wasn't the reason if the looks the girl gave her were anything to go by), to Rachel's declaration that she wanted to be 25 before she had sex. Santana had labored over the aspects of every theory for months now and today she had finally decided that she was just going to ask Rachel point blank what was up…right after they finished their makeout session on Rach's bed at least.

Stopping the makeout sessions was getting more and more difficult each and every time, and Rachel knew she was quickly losing the battle, especially right now.

It wasn't fair how good Santana was with her tongue and teeth, or how skilled her hands were on Rachel's clothed breasts. The singer hadn't thought that resisting the Cheerio would have been this hard, especially not a few months ago. But… lately…

"S-Santan—oohh— San—-" Rachel gasped against the Latina's lips, chest arching up as her teeth worried her lower lip and pulled on it delicately. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head, but her hardened penis straining against her special binding underwear made for a very distinct grounder. "We um—- We should s-slow down," she finally forced out, only for, seconds later, a hand to slide up under her shirt and bra, tweaking one of her nipples.

Jolting in surprise and pleasure, Rachel pushed back against Santana's shoulders, and the older girl moved willingly. Rachel felt flushed and hot all over, cock painfully hard and heart racing.

Santana, as far as Rachel was concerned, looked gorgeous as ever.

Her long black hair was down and slightly messed from Rachel's hands, her eyes had that mischievous spark in them, and though tinged with worry, the Cheerio's knowing smirk remained, and that smirk always made Rachel dizzy with arousal.

"Um— I—- Igottajust—- I'll be right back!" Then she was off the bed and racing into her ensuite bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her, chest heaving as she awkwardly sat down and leaned back against the tub, pushing away her underwear forcibly to let her six inch cock spring up, red and nearly throbbing. Rachel barely bit back a desperate moan as she wrapped her hand around the length.

She just needed to take the edge off, she assured herself. Then she'd be completely fine again.

Santana was up and off the bed just a moment behind Rachel, and just a moment too late to avoid getting a pink door nearly slammed against her face…again.

This was a newer change to their routine, one that had developed in the last few weeks after the Cheerio had discovered how sensitive Rachel's nipples were.

Blowing her bangs out of her face, Santana looked up and down at the door, glaring at it as if it had personally insulted her. And in a way it had really, she was so turned on at the moment she could barely stand, she had failed miserably to stay on track and ask Rachel what the issue was, and now it stood between her and her girlfriend yet again.

Santana almost called out to Rachel, but instead narrowed her eyes. She had tried that every time, and every time Rachel had answered that she was just "using the bathroom" or "washing her face" despite the fact that Santana had never so much as heard a drop of water move either way in that bathroom.

Setting her jaw the Cheerio stomped across the room and gathered up her discarded backpack, immediately digging down to the bottom where she had stashed the lock picking set she had brought with her specifically for this situation. "Rach, I'm coming in," she called out before expertly picking the cheap lock and pushing open the door.

"Okay Babe we seriously need to ta-" was all she managed to get out before she looked down to find Rachel looking up at her with an expression of abject horror as her hand froze around the painfully hard looking dick jutting from between the singer's legs. Santana's mouth opened and closed a few times, her eyes widening almost comically as her brain struggled to find even one thing to say that wasn't the word "cock". The sound of her lockpicking kit hitting the ground seemed to jolt Rachel into action, and suddenly the younger girl was scrambling backwards to try and hide in the tub.

Practically jumping into the tub, Rachel slammed the frosted glass door closed and tried not to hyperventilate.

Santana saw her penis.

Santana just saw her penis.

Part of her felt like crying, a large part, actually. But the majority of her was too terrified and panic-stricken to do anything except hold the door closed and attempt to breathe.

Then, after several moments without either saying a word, Rachel let out another shaky breath. "It— It's v-v-very r-rude to barge in— in on someone in the—- the um— the bathr-room," the smaller girl somehow managed to say, eyes still wide and heart still trying to beat right out of her chest.

Santana was…confused…understandably so she reasoned. Of all the theories she had worked out in her head…this was definitely not one of them. In fact, this theory was so far away from one of them it was in league with Rachel being a robot and Rachel being an alien whose physical makeup didn't match Santana's.

Rachel's voice caused Santana's eyes to snap up from the floor where she had been staring at with a dazed expression, and the Cheerio took a deep shuddery breath as she ran a hand through her tousled black hair.

Immediately her brain kicked into over-drive, bringing up a thousand questions she had, but Santana pushed them aside when she recognized abject fear in her girlfriend's voice. Sucking in another few deep breaths she took the few steps forwards toward the tub and sank to her knees, before slowly pushing the other panel of frosted glass to the side.

Santana leaned in and looked at her girlfriend, her heart breaking almost at the girl's red rimmed eyes and shaking body. "Rachel," she said softly as to not startle the girl who had obviously not realized the flaw in her "hide in the bathtub" plan. Momentarily the Cheerio's eyes flitted down to the girl's softening dick, and she shivered slightly before looking back up. She knew now was definitely not the moment to not address the fact that she was now a little more turned on then she had been before. Rachel first. "You're okay…It's okay," she said simply before holding her breath and waiting to see what the girl said and did.

Another wave of the urge to cry came over her, but again Rachel pushed it away. Were she honest, she didn't feel like she needed to cry. It felt more like an instinctive reaction than something that needed to be done.

Slowly she turned to look at Santana, then blushed, suddenly realizing that although now only half hard, her penis was still very much in the open. Her hands shot over her lap to cover herself up, and Rachel cleared her throat. "I— I uh—" she stammered, not sure what to actually say.

Santana didn't appear to be disgusted, or ready to run to the hills and call forth an angry mob… But… still… "Um… I-if you… want to leave now… or something… I'd definitely u-understand." God,then she actually would need to cry, she thought. She was only 16 and it was only high school, but being with Santana felt like it was right. Losing Santana was going to break her heart, but then again, Rachel had known this would happen, somehow, eventually.

Perhaps she had only been buying time for the inevitable.

"…Santana…?"

Santana clenched her jaw for a second, eyes taking in Rachel's body as her mind still tried to catch up with everything that had happened in the last few minutes. Again she felt her heart break a little at Rachel's words and she shook her head slightly. "I'm not leaving…it's okay…we're both okay," she said, as she reached out a hand and wrapped it around one of Rachel's wrists.

The singer's eyes looked at her questionably, and Santana tilted her head to the side and nodded. A part of her wanted to ask a very long list of obvious stupid questions, but she shut that down in favor of gently pulling the girl towards her. Priorities. "Come here," she said, patiently waiting for Rachel to get out of her crash position and move.

When it was obvious that wasn't going to work Santana looked around the tub for a second before making up her mind and crawling into the tub. It was a little cramped, but the flexible Cheerio moved forwards, pushing Rachel back against the tile wall. "It's okay," she murmured, gently beginning to pry Rachel's hands away from her crotch. The girl let out a pitiful sound of protest and Santana shook her head, school her features into a stern look. "It's okay," she said again, as she managed to finally pull Rachel's hands away. Immediately she replaced them with one of her own and wrapped it around the smooth skin of the girl's dick. "Just relax," she told the younger girl as she experimentally gave her cock a few slow pumps and smirked a little at the way it jumped in her hand.

Rachel gasped, then whimpered, hips jerking up and hands scrambling to find some sort of hold on the smooth porcelain of the tub walls. "Ohgod," she gasped again as Santana squeezed around her slightly.

Pleasure exploded through her body, vision blurring for just a second but sudden heat coiling tightly in the pit of her stomach.

Santana controlled the urge to giggle a little at the girl's reaction and instead leaned forwards, kissing her on the nose before resting their foreheads together. "I'm guessing this is the reason you've been running out of the room every time I so much as brush your tits right?" She asked, squeezing the girl's dick again for emphasis.

Rachel nearly choked, hips jumping again, though uselessly due to Santana's firm grip on her cock. "I w-wasn't running," she insisted, even as she squirmed, her hands moving around but unsure of where to go, and hips attempting to force more friction even as her legs didn't seem to know if they were trying to close and make Rachel move away or spread wide and give up any other movement completely.

In that moment, they chose to spread, and Rachel's hands gave out, making her fall back onto her elbows.

Rachel's reaction caused Santana to chuckle a little even as the Cheerio had to squeeze her legs together. If she thought her girlfriend was hella attractive before, she thought the squirmy mess of a girl beneath her was irresistable now. Something about the fact that she was responsible for this hit Santana deep in the pit of her stomach and she bit her bottom lip.

"You were definitely running," she murmured as she began to slowly jack the girl off. "Which is a shame because if we had gotten over this little hurdle a few months ago you could be balls deep in me on your bed right now," the Cheerio said, eyes dancing with quickening delight at the emotions crossing Rachel's face.

Unable to stop now even if she wanted to, Santana peeled one of Rachel's hands off of the rim of the bathtub and guided it between her legs to brush against her pussy. The Cheerio marveled in her girlfriend's reaction, drinking up the hazy look on her face with glee. "Do you want to fuck me Rachel?" She husked out as she pinched just the head of the girl's dick.

Rachel squealed, nearly jumping away from Santana, but cock held firmly and body unable to go anywhere, nor legs able to close, and her hands were quickly swatted away again. She looked up at Santana, panting, face beet red and lips parted. "Y-yes," stuttered the girl, her stomach muscles twitching along with her thighs. "God yes. So badly."

Smiling Santana moved back, keeping her hand firmly around the girl's dick and pulling her with her. The way the smaller girl didn't hesitate to stand up when Santana did made the Cheerio's pussy clench. It occurred to her that she probably should not have been getting this turned on by Rachel's submissiveness, but she pushed the thought away to rest with all her unanswered questions for the moment.

She helped the younger girl step out of the tub and then pushed off her shorts and underwear the rest of the way before leading her into the bedroom. Rachel's cock jumped and spasmed in her hand and Santana smiled as she led them over to the bed. Turning around she put her free hand on the back of the girl's neck and looked down into her eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked, wanting to make sure they were on the same page before she went too far.

With a few breaths to regain some amount of coherency, Rachel nodded. She was still glassy-eyed, still sodesperate to be inside of Santana, or just touched by Santana, anything. But she was okay. Definitely okay with where things were going, and with how Santana was holding her firmly, and controlling her, literally, by her cock. "G-great," Rachel squeaked, just in case her girlfriend maybe wanted more than a physical confirmation. "Sex now?" she asked, then blushed hotly and snapped her lips shut, mortified by her apparent lack of filter.

Santana laughed, biting her lip at how utterly adorable and somehow intoxicating this side of Rachel was. Santana pushed the girl backwards by her shoulder until she was sat down on the bed and took a step back, releasing the girl's dick so she could pull her shirt over her head. Almost immediately she saw the girl reach for her cock and she swatted away her hands. "No touching yourself," she said, her voice playful but with a hint of seriousness. She wasn't exactly sure where this side of her own personality was coming from, but she decided to follow her instincts.

Cocking her head to the side the Cheerio watched her girlfriend's eyes darken as she stripped her own clothes off until she was naked. Santana could tell that the younger girl was fighting the urge to hump her hips up and it made her smile wider. Putting her hands on her shoulders she wordlessly pushed the girl backwards until she was laying in the middle of the bed and Santana as kneeling between her legs.

"You know I'm a little miffed," she admitted as she idly ran a finger along the underside of the girl's dick and looked into her eyes. "I've been fucking myself hard every night thinking about being with you, wondering why you wouldn't go further than kissing with me, when all of this time I could have been cumming around your dick instead of my fingers." The Cheerio punctuated the thought by running her thumb pointedly over the girl's sensitive cock head and swirling it around slowly. Leaning down she flicked her tongue out and gathered up a few drops of the girl's salty precum, deciding that she was already addicted to the taste. "So what do you have to say for yourself?" She teased, her eyes trained on Rachel's hungrily watching her every reaction as she licked the head of the girl's dick again.

Unable to take her eyes off of Santana, Rachel thought for sure she was going to pass out when she felt her girlfriend's tongue on her. She barely comprehened what the older girl had said, but she definitely heard the words 'fucking' and 'dick' along with 'fingers'.

"I— I uh—-" she was cut off as Santana licked at the head of her cock once again, and with a strained whine a hand shot out to Santana's head, pushing down just the slightly, shaky and weak. "San please," the singer pleaded, hips jumping up.

Santana shot up quickly, grabbing the girl's wrist out of pure instinct and pinning them to her sides. Rachel's breathing turned harsh, and for a second Santana thought she had scared the girl until she felt her girlfriend's cock jump hard against the inside of her thigh.

It was as if for the smallest of seconds Santana had blanked out and she looked between them, her pulse jumping as she realized she had moved to straddling the girl and pinning her down in a second flat. Rachel let out a small sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan that caused Santana to shiver, and the Cheerio lowered her hips just enough to drag her dripping pussy across the girl's dick. "Bad girl," she growled out lowly, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as endorphins flooded her system.

Locking eyes with her girlfriend, Santana pulled on her wrists until they were resting above her head and she crossed them, holding them down with on hand as her other rested on the girl's cheek. "No touching unless I say so."

Rachel swallowed audibly, unable to take her eyes off of Santana's. For a moment she tensed against the hand holding her wrists down, but the low growl deep in her girlfriend's chest that followed the action made her freeze, nostrils flaring and eyes getting impossibly dark. "K-kay," she breathed out, voice thick with arousal and desperation.

Her thighs trembled, and Rachel bit her lip, bucking her hips up, whimpering as the head of her cock pushed against Santana's wet pussy more. "I need to—- God, Santana, please. L-let me fuck you. Pleasepleaseplease."

Every time Rachel's hips bucked up, Santana moved away from her. "Mmm you're not going to be doing the fucking here Babe," she said as the hand on the girl's cheek moved down her chest and forcefully pushed her hips down.

Rachel frowned pitifully, squirming, though clearly at least making an attempt to remain still. "B-but… But you said— Before. You said I could—"

Santana chuckled huskily, dipping her hips down again to run her pussy along the length of Rachel's dick. "That was before you tried to fuck my face Rachel," she tsked, tilting her head to the side. "Now instead, I'm going to fuck you…unless you don't want me to. I guess I could put my clothes back on and go home…let you think about it for a few days. Sound like a better plan tha-"

"No!" Rachel immediately cried out, shaking her head fervently. "No. No please don't leave. Whatever you want," she said, desperate but sincere. "H-however you want to— Just— Please don't leave me like this," the smaller girl begged.

"Shhh," Santana hushed, leaning down and nipping Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth. "Trust me I'm not going anywhere right now," she assured her, as she let her hips rest fully against Rachel. She couldn't hold back a satisfied moan at the feeling of Rachel's cock pressed firmly along the length of her pussy and she bucked her hips a few times, pushing her clit against the thick head of her girlfriend's dick. "Fuck, your dick might be short, but it's surprisingly thick," she said as she rocked her hips back and forth, coating it in her juices. "Do I need to put a rubber on you?" She asked, as the thought suddenly occurred to her that "17 and Pregnant" wasn't a look she could pull off easily.

Blinking, pulled back a little from her daze for a moment, despite her body feeling like it was humming and her cock ready to blow, Rachel coughed, then shook her head. "Oh, um, no. No. I'm… Well, I'm sterile. I uh… I don't have all of the… inside parts, for that. Actually it's funny because—" She stopped when Santana arched an eyebrow, and bit her lip, blushing. "Right. Later. Can't procreate."

Santana nodded slightly, biting back a smile over the fact that she was moments away from fucking her girlfriend, yet the girl was still ridiculously adorable. "Later we will talk," she said her voice serious, as the hand on the girl's stomach moved down to wrap around her cock at the base. "For now though I'm going to die if I don't get your cock inside of me."

Santana has only had sex with one guy in her life, and that was Puck, so the mechanics of this weren't completely foreign to her, but it took a moment still for her to move into the position that she wanted. Keeping her eyes on Rachel's she teased the girl for a few seconds, lowering her hips down onto the head of the girl's cock and letting it rest just at her opening barely a half an inch in. Rachel's breath quickened and Santana stilled above her. "Breath Baby, can't have you cumming before you're even inside me," she said, squeezing the base of the girl's dick pointedly.

Taking several deep breaths, Rachel forced herself to try and look at Santana's face instead of where their bodies were joining. She got distracted for several seconds on Santana's toned abs and full breasts, but finally managed to make eye contact, and nodded slowly. Words failed her, however, and when she tried to reply verbally all she managed was a small, incoherent whine.

Confident that Rachel wasn't going to lose it right away, Santana began to sink down onto the girl, groaning slightly at the delicious stretch. It had been a while since she'd had anything bigger than her her rather thin vibrator in her, and every inch felt like heaven until she was snug against Rachel's hips..

"Fuck yes," she moaned, as the hand on Rachel's stomach slid up to tweak and pinch at her nipples, causing Rachel to buck up into her and release a pathetic mewl that made Santana's toes curl. Santana's eyes were half lidded as she began to rock back and forth, fucking herself slowly on the girl's cock with little attention paid to if she was pleasing Rachel or not. "So fucking good," she groaned.

"OOooooohhh…" groaned Rachel, head falling back against the mattress and hips desperately trying to move up against Santana, to be thrust harder and faster than her girlfriend was allowing. "D-don't— tease," Rachel urged, hissing and mewling as her nipples were continuously abused.

She jerked hard, managing to thrust herself up a couple of inches as Santana was grinding downwards, and moaned at the faster friction. Not a second later though she all but shrieked, eyes slamming shut as her nipples were twisted almost painfully hard. "Owowowoww—" she squealed pitifully, whimpering out incoherent apologies.

Leaning over Santana twisted Rachel's nipple and held it there as she bit one of her earlobes. "Did you not hear me moaning Rachel? Or saying how fucking good I was feeling? You want me to feel good right? Or do you just want to get off?" The Cheerio teased in a low gruff voice as she slowed the rotation of her hips till she was barely moving at all. She licked a stripe up her girlfriend's neck and tightened the muscles of her pussy around her dick, adding slightly more pressure to her nipple. "Just lay back while I fuck myself on your dick and afterwards you'll get yours," she said, punctuating her words with gentle kisses to the girls neck that were a complete opposite to the sharp pinches she gave the girls chest.

Rachel kneened pathetically, but nodded, even though her dick felt like it was being squeezed off by Santana's pussy and her nipples were absolutely throbbing. It all felt so incredibly painful in a pleasurable way that just- God she wanted to cum. If she could just— if Santana would just let her—

She felt her girlfriend slowly begins to grind and roll her hips again, and Rachel's jaw went slack as sweat trailed down her brow. The air felt thick and hot, tasted and smelled like sex. She was dizzy, but not nauseous at all.

Desperate but not in a bad way, just in a 'willing to do anything to cum' way.

Just barely Rachel could still feel the firm pressure of Santana's hand restraining her wrists, and in the much the same way she knew Santana's strong thighs were acting like vice-gribs on her hips and keeping them firmly in place.

Santana was controlling every bit of Rachel and Rachel's pleasure with her own body, and god it feltincredible.

If you had described this little session to Santana an hour ago she probably would have been not only adamant but violent in her denial it could happen. But here she was getting impossibly wetter with every little show of submission her girlfriend gave her.

The Cheerios heart pounded in her chest as she got lost in the sensations of the slow and long pace she had set up. Words couldn't describe the immense pleasure she was feeling right now, and that pleasure was just increased tenfold every time she looked down at her girlfriend and acknowledged that she was using the girl as a toy to pleasure herself on. The fact that Rachel looked like she was enjoying herself just as much spurred Santana on and she leaned over to begin nipping at the soft skin of the girl's neck.

"Fuck this feels so good. My vibrator at home is longer but it definitely doesn't whimper when I use it," she growled into the girl's ear, tugging on her nipple and digging her nails into the skin of her wrists. "I'm surprised you're lasting as long as you are. Have you been jacking off thinking of this a lot Baby?" The cheerio teased as she thrust her hips down harder than she had been before.

"Fuck-!" Rachel cried out at the sudden shift in force behind the thrusts, arching up only to be shoved down roughly back to the mattress. She nodded, though, forcing her eyes open just enough to see what Santana was doing as her hands turned to fists and her toes curled, calves twitching. "I— Yes— Imean— You—onme. And— ohgodohgod—"

Just as she thought she was going to explode, once again there was a sudden, sharp and impossibly tight grip around the base of her cock, and with a frustrated groan Rachel's eyes closed again as she cursed under her breath.

"Fuck I bet you have dirty girl," Santana growled squeezing the girl's dick tightly and rising up and down on so slowly she could feel every single inch of it rubbing along the walls of her pussy. "But you're not going to any more," she said, releasing the base of her girlfriend's dick when she was fairly certain the girl wasn't going to go before she wanted her to.

"From now on, whenever you need to cum you'll have my pussy to do it in, when I feel like it. Other than that though…well I like to keep the batteries on my toys all charged up." Santana chuckled at the desperate little whine her words made Rachel release and she leaned forwards, mashing their breasts together and nipping and sucking at her girlfriend's neck as she resumed the perfect pace she had set up.

Underneath her she could feel Rachel's body fighting to stay still, to not try and thrust up into her, and every little desperate whimper and keen went straight to Santana gut. She could feel her orgasm coming, and she knew without a doubt it was going to be stronger, stronger definitely than any of the people she had been with, and stronger than the many times she had gotten herself off thinking about slow sweet sex with Rachel.

Santana felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, teetering towards the best orgasm she had ever had. Her breaths started to come in harsh pants even as she slowed her hips, opting for long, deep rolls instead. A few more well timed rolls, and the sharp sound of Rachel crying out when she pinched her nipple was all it took and Santana was screaming out her orgasm into Rachel's shoulder, her body spasming and eyes rolling in her head. "So fucking good…such a good little toy…ohgod oh-fuck," she moaned out as she trembled around Rachel's cock.

Santana felt weightless and would have been content to fall asleep right then but the pitiful sounds Rachel was releasing was too much and she lazily leaned up and kissed the girl's chin. "Mmmmm for being so good you can fuck me now," she murmured as she used the last of her strength to roll them both over till Rachel was suddenly on top of her. "Go for it baby," she husked lazily, ruffling the younger girls hair and laying back to get comfortable.

Barely able to even think, less than a second after realizing what position she was in and what Santana had said, Rachel buried her face against the side of Santana's neck and frantically began humping into he. She mewled and whimpered, gasping as she thrusted relentlessly- almost mindlessly in a mad race to reach her orgasm.

It didn't take long at all.

In stark contrast to the control she had been able to maintain when Santana had been using her, Rachel came barely five minutes later, hips jostling and jerking without any sense of rhythm as she trembled atop her girlfriend. Between curses and incoherent praises of Santana's name, Rachel felt like she could barely breathe.

She had never cum like that before, ever. Even knowing exactly what she liked, exactly how to jerk herself off and even make herself last, never had her orgasm been anywhere close to as intense.

As she collapsed onto Santana boneless, cock softening and muscles still spasming every few seconds, the smaller girl groaned. "Ooooh… Oh god…" She attempted to lift herself off of Santana, only to be forced back down by a pair of strong arms, and she settled roughly with a grunt, before relaxing completely.

"We… definitely need to… ex-explore that more," she panted, head still spinning and body still hot.

Santana chuckled through her haze, fighting her body's desire to pass out into an amazing sex coma. The feel of the younger girl relaxing into her was grounding and she weakly pulsed the muscles in her pussy, the corner of her lips quirking upwards when Rachel whined rather pathetically. "I definitely agree," she murmured before sighing in contentment. "When we wake up, we'll talk Baby," she said yawning widely. "For now sleep."

Rachel settled happily against Santana's warm, firm body, smiling weakly as she felt covers being pulled over them. She kissed Santana's neck, then yawned. "Mmm… I love you, Santana… And… thank you for not… yeah… I really love you…" Before she could hear Santana's reply, though, she was out, snoring softly moments later.

Santana smiled against the younger girl's forehead and pressed her lips against it. "I love you too Dork," she murmured before shutting her eyes. The last coherent thought that passed her mind, besides the fact that she had just had the hands down best orgasm of her life, was that she was going to buy Quinn Fabray dinner for showing her how to pick a lock.


End file.
